marry me a little, gwen?
by TomBydand
Summary: Arthur decided to propose to Gwen and makes the mistake of asking merlins advice, tomfoolery follows.  Arthur/Gwen romance, Arthur/Merlin BROmance. songfic. valentines day oneshot.


**so Rupert Young, the one and only sir Leon is playing bobby in Sondheim's 'company' where this song is from go look it up :D he sings well anyway ever since i heard him sing that song I've had this mushy little plot bunny bounding round my head. it isn't as good as i wanted but hopefully it is still good. and yes. i have Merlin wearing the feathery hat because Collin Morgan just looks sooooooooo cooooot in it lol **

**i don't own Merlin. if i did Arthur would make Merlin wear ridiculous things more often. and everyone would sing randomly to distract themselves from the various evils trying to kill them. Gwen/Arthur romance, Merlin/Arthur BROmance tehehehe. **

* * *

Arthur shifted uncomfortably "I can't believe you talked me into this Mer-lin" Merlin chuckled good naturedly "I did not 'talk' you into this sire. You asked my advice and I gave it." The prince looked across at his friend and adviser. "Yes well Merlin it was you who said," he changed his voice into an exaggerated impression of Merlin's, "this whole adviser thing only works in you follow the advice" Merlin scoffed at the ridiculous impression but his eyes were smiling Arthur allowed himself a short bark of laughter. "I feel like an idiot Merlin" he confided. He spoke quietly hoping his friend wouldn't hear but the shuffling of feet behind him told him that the young warlock had heard him.

"That my friend is why I'm wearing this." Arthur turned round and couldn't help the raucous laughter that he broke out into. Merlin was standing there holding the Psaltery, and he had the feathered tartan hat that Arthur had forced him to wear that time in their first year as cohorts, Merlin tilted his head which caused the feathers to quiver, before speaking. "I figured if I looked ridiculous, then if you felt silly at any moment, you could glance at me a realise you had no reason to feel ridiculous." Arthur composed himself before speaking. "you know you don't have to do these things any more, you aren't my servant, you are a free man about to be made a lord, you shouldn't have to dress like an idiot, thats for my…" Merlin cut him off. "No you forget she is my friend. She was my friend before you even noticed her she was my friend before I even considered you an acquaintance; you really think I will miss the opportunity of helping you propose?" Arthur nodded, he and Merlin had gotten so close, as close as brothers, that he sometimes forgot that it hadn't always been the case. He straightened his cape and nodded. Together they went in search of Gwenevire.

* * *

They found her in the council chambers sir Leon and Elyan were talking to her keeping her busy. They bowed and excused themselves when they saw the prince and court mage. Gwen looked up and saw Merlin, she laughed but didn't ask. She then saw the instrument he was carrying. "Merlin do you even know how to play that?" she asked. Merlin looked across at Arthur. "I hope so" the young warlock said before receiving a nod from Arthur. He started to play a tune. Before Gwen could ask what was going on. Arthur started to sing.

"_Marry me a little, Love me just enough.  
Cry, but not too often, play, but not too rough.  
Keep a tender distance so we'll both be free.  
That's the way it ought to be.  
I'm ready!  
_

_Marry me a little, Do it with a will.  
Make a few demands I'm able to fulfil.  
Want me more than others, not exclusively.  
That's the way it ought to be.  
I'm ready!  
I'm ready now!_

_You can be my best friend, I can be your right arm._

_We'll go through a fight or two- No harm, no harm._  
_We'll look not too deep, we'll go not too far._

_We won't have to give up a thing, we'll stay who we are. Right?_  
_Okay, then. I'm ready! I'm ready now!_

_Sweet Gwen-_  
_Marry me a little, Love me just enough._  
_Warm and sweet and easy, Just the simple stuff._  
_Keep a tender distance so we'll both be free._  
_That's the way it ought to be._  
_I'm ready!_

_Marry me a little, Body, heart, and soul._  
_Passionate as hell but always in control._  
_Want me first and foremost, Keep me company._  
_That's the way it ought to be._  
_I'm ready!_  
_I'm ready now!_

_Oh, how gently we'll talk, Oh, how softly we'll tread._  
_All the stings, the ugly things_  
_we'll keep unsaid. We'll build a cocoon_  
_of love and respect. You promise whatever you like,_  
_I'll never collect._  
_Right?_  
_Okay, then._  
_I'm ready._  
_I'm ready now._

_Oh Gwen-_

I'm ready!"

Throughout the song Arthur had been walking around the chambers bowing to her, dancing with her. When he finished, he was down on one knee holding out a bracelet that had belonged to his mother, it had been given as an engagement token to her by his father. Gwen smiled down at the prince, in shock. She had been expecting he may propose at some point, but not now and not in such a fashion. She looked up at Merlin who had a huge grin on his face he nodded his head making the feathers quiver again Gwen giggled and blushed a little realising that Merlin had been the one to persuade Arthur to go all out.

She lifted Arthur off the floor and whispered "yes, Arthur, yes I will marry you" they kissed and Merlin started to walk out of the room to leave them in peace, he called over his shoulder.

"Oh thank god for that, at least with you as his queen I'll have someone telling him not to throw things at me" this was swiftly followed by being hit on the head by a shoe. He turned round and Arthur was standing as still as a statue not moving at all Gwen in the other hand ha lifted her skirt just enough to show Merlin that it had indeed been her to throw the shoe. She dropped her dress down again hiding her feet again and Merlin rolled his eyes "oh great, you've started now. I'm doomed. Doomed!" he bowed dramatically and his hat fell off, once he had picked it off the floor he nodded to his friends and went to leave. The last thing he saw were the once and future king and queen hugging and Arthur mouthing the words "thank you old friend." to Merlin.

* * *

**i always get ridiculously merry round valentines day lol also i know in some cultures throwing a shoe at some one is an insult. it isn't in Camelot. in Camelot its a sign of affection towards friends hahah. and i think like in Victorian times, women never showed their feet or legs. but Gwen isn't traditional and wasn't bought up a noble so she ignores those rules. this was a one shot. **


End file.
